Undying Love
by KlaineIsEternal
Summary: 8 year old Kurt Hummel was poor and the son of Burt Hummel, the assistant of James Anderson. 8 year old Blaine Anderson was a rich, spoiled kid that wanted a friend, but what he never imagined was that his friend would become something he never expected! COMPLETE


Blaine Anderson was a rich kid. His parents were proud of him, he was the best at his class, he had friends and he was really loved.

Kurt Hummel was the son of James Anderson' assistent Burt Hummel, he had only his dad. His mom had died 2 months after he turned 8 and he was poor, he studied in a public school but he didn't have any friends until one day he found one that changed his life forever.

Now Blaine and Kurt were 9 years old.

Kurt was standing there waiting to meet this Blaine kid, when he saw him he noticed that he was cute, his hair had tons of gel, he was wearing a white shirt with red pants, a red bow tie and black suspenders.

Blaine noticed Kurt, he was wearing just a pair of jeans and a white t shirt but his eyes were one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"Blaine this is Kurt, he is my assistant's son and he will live here with us, you guys can play around if you want" then he turned to face Kurt "Kurt you can play with Blaine and go to the playground or play video games ok?" Kurt nodded, he was really shy "Ok Burt follow me to my office we have work" and they left. Kurt stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'm Blaine"

"Kurt"

"Great, you want to play or what you wanna do?

"You're ok with me playing with you? You don't mind that I'm not rich like you, that I don't wear expensive clothes and that I don't go to a private school?

"Kurt, I don't care about none of those things, I have all that and is bullshit, it is this way, you have everything but then you feel lonely and with you I feel like we are going to be great friends" Kurt's smile grew bigger

"Ok then we can do whatever you want"

"Ok we can sing if you want, I love Broadway musicals"

"Really? My favorite is Wicked, I would like that"

"My favorite is Mamma Mia, we can sing both" Kurt smiled, Blaine was a really nice kid.

**_I've been cheated by you since don't know when _**

**_So I've made up my mind it must come to an end _**

**_Look at me now _**

**_Will I ever learn _**

**_I don't know how _**

**_But I suddenly lose control _**

**_There's a fire within my soul _**

**_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring _**

**_One more look and I forget everything _**

**_Ohh ohh ohh _**

**_Mamma Mia here I go again_**

Blaine kept singing and Kurt was amazed, Blaine had a really nice voice. When Blaine finished Kurt stood up clapping.

"That was amazing Blaine" Kurt said smiling

"Thanks. So what do you want to sing?"

"Um my favorite is Defying Gravity"

"Oh of course, wait I have it here" he pressed play to the music and stared at Kurt

**_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_**

Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

When Kurt finished Blaine went to him and hugged him "Kurt that was amazing, your voice is spectacular, awesome"

"Thank you Blaine, yours as well, you are amazing too" He then hugged Blaine, both of them smiled

* * *

Months passed and Kurt and Blaine were the best friends, Kurt told Blaine about his mom, his life, his school etc. Blaine did the same.

One day Blaine chose like 10 outfits he didn't wear anymore and he wanted to give them to Kurt.

"Mom, I don't wear this clothes anymore, can I give them to Kurt? His birthday is tomorrow and I have nothing to give to him so can I give these to him?

"Sure sweetie you can give them to him but I have another idea, give them those today, like now and tomorrow is Friday so we can take him shopping and he can pick whatever he wants" Blaine had never smiled bigger than he did, then he hugged his mom and went looking for Kurt.

Kurt was by the pool reading a book, Blaine saw it was his Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets book, he let Kurt take whatever he wanted to read whenever he wanted

"Hi Kurt"

"Hello Blaine"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Blaine you can't give me anything, I'm just-" but Blaine interrupted

"My mom let me give these to you, I don't use them anymore so I thought that maybe you could wear them" he said pointing the pile of clothes, Kurt was speechless "And tomorrow my mom and I will take you shopping so you can pick whatever you like" Kurt didn't say anything, he just stoop up from his seat and rushed to Blaine's side and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you but Blaine I don't want you to do this for pity or anything"

"It's not pity Kurt, I just want to help my best friend" he said smiling and still holding Kurt

* * *

More months passed. Kurt was now 10 and Blaine 11 even though Kurt was taller. One day Blaine realized something. He liked Kurt and in a romantic way, he had heard that some people were gay and he thought he was.

"Mom, dad can I tell you something?"

"Sure sweetie what's up?"

"Mom I like Kurt"

"We do too sweetie, he's an amazing kid"

"No mom, I like him in a romantic way, I think that I'm gay"

Both parents were speechless. Blaine thought they were going to react bad.

"Oh sweetie come here" she hugged Blaine

"Is that bad? Do you hate me now?"

"Blaine we could never hate you" his mom said

"Son, its not something very well seen by the people but we love you just as much, you are our son and I don't care what you are, I'm glad you're safe and healthy" Blaine ran to his dad and hugged him. He sighed in relief

"So Kurt likes you too? Her mom said smiling

"I don't know mom but he told me he likes boys so I think he is gay"

"I think so too" his dad told him

"Thank you mom, dad, I need to find Kurt" he hugged them and left. His parents smiled and continue talking about work and money and stuff adults talk about

"KURT, KURTTT" Blaine yelled. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine with a hand hidden in his back

"Blaine" Kurt said smiling

"Kurt I have to ask you something, I know we are a bit young and maybe you don't feel the same but I'm asking you to be my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? You want me to be your boyfriend?

"Of course Kurt, I really really like you" Blaine said smiling, Kurt blushed

"I like you too Blaine, as more than a friend" to the confession Blaine was relieved, Kurt felt the same "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend" Then something happened. Blaine's parents were spying by the window

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cheek with his hand and then placed the other on Kurt's waist pulling him closer and the leaned in for a kiss, it was cute and lovely, it lasted for about 40 seconds and then they broke apart. Blaine's mom was crying. Kurt smiling, he just kissed a boy and not just a boy, he kissed Blaine, well Blaine kissed him but that was even better

"Umm this is for you" Blaine gave him two roses, one red and the other yellow and then he had a ring

"They are beautiful **_boyfriend_**" Blaine smiled, he loved how Kurt had called him

"This ring is for you, I made it, is a promise ring Kurt, no matter what we will always be there for each other ¿, weather we break up or not we will always be part of each other's life ok? So I'm promising to always be by your side as long as you want the same"

"Yes, Blaine I want to be with you always, you're my first boyfriend"

"You are mine too Kurt, I like you"

"I like you too"

They hugged and went to Blaine's room to watch a movie. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms with a smile on his face. Blaine touching Kurt's hair wondering how he had found someone like Kurt.

Now they were 13. They were still together. One day Blaine's grandma came to visit. Everything went well until she was told that Blaine was dating the poor kid. She was not in favor of that relationship so she made Blaine's parents tell Burt he had to leave if not she will leave Blaine's dad without a job so they told him he had to leave, gave him his money and then Kurt told Blaine.

"Goodbye Blaine"

"Goodbye Kurt"

"I'll never forget you Blaine, I love you"

"I'll always remember my first boyfriend, my first love, I love you too Kurt"

"Maybe someday we'll meet again someday but remember no matter what we will always be there for each other" Kurt said pointing at his ring, the ring that Blaine made him

"I'm never saying goodbye to you"

"By baby, take care, I love you" Blaine gave Kurt the tighter hug ever

"I love you too. Forever" Kurt replied and then left with his dad and an undying love.

* * *

10 years later.

Kurt Hummel was 23; he lived in New York City and was working with Vogue magazine while best friend Rachel Berry was on Broadway and finishing NYADA.

Blaine Anderson was a singer songwriter, 23 years old; he lived in New York City in his apartment alone.

One day Blaine was looking at old things and picture and found one of him and a cute boy he met, Kurt, his first boyfriend. Where was Kurt now? Was he married? In which part of the world was he? Is he ok?

Those questions were answered an hour later when he went for coffee and when he entered the shop he spotted a handsome man, awesome hair, wearing a very fashionable outfit who was alone drinking his coffee. That boy was Kurt Hummel.

"Excuse me" Blaine said tapping the man on his shoulder

"Yes?" Kurt answered

"Umm Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, that's me" he said and the he looked into those eyes, the gelled hair, the bow tie and remembered, their kissed, the flowers, the ring. Blaine, Blaine Anderson

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Kurt? It's me Blaine"

"Oh my gosh Blaineeeee" he stood up and wrapped his arms around the love of his life

"Kurt baby its you, you're here" he hugged Kurt even tighter

"Yes baby I'm here and you're here!"

"Come on let's go talk somewhere" he grabbed him by the arm and they walked out of the coffie shop

"So Kurt you are in Vogue"

"Yeah and you sing, that's amazing Blaine"

"Thank you, and you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Nope, you?"

"Same, you were my last boyfriend"

"You too"

"I still love you, Kurt"

"I still love you too, Blaine, I never forgot about you"

"Me either Kurt"

"I have this" out of his coat he got a chain that had a ring, **_the _**ring, the ring Blaine gave to Kurt

"You kept it"

"Of course I kept it Blaine, but it didn't fit anymore so I put it on a chain and I always carry this with me, hoping someday I see you again and it happened"

"Kurt, do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

"Yes and the same goes to you, do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Blaine what is it?"

"Will you, uhm will you be my boyfriend? He asked nervous

"Blaine, I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you, of course I'll be your boyfriend baby"

"Kurt can I kiss you?" Kurt nodded, Blaine leaned in until they were face to face, foreheads pressed together, Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt's hands were on Blaine's back, then they kissed, with more passion than when they were 13 but with the same love they had 10 years ago.

* * *

More years passed, they got married, had two kids, Noah and Jake Anderson-Hummel, they had successful careers and their life was perfect. They were married for 76 years.

One day Blaine woke up but Kurt didn't he died in his sleep, in his husband's arms. Blaine cried "Kurt baby wake up please, I love you, I still love you, this is hard but I promise that I will look for you up there when my time comes, I love you like the day I met you, I will love you forever, death can't break us apart, I won't say goodbye, we will meet again Kurt, somewhere only we know" He gave Kurt one last kiss.

5 years later Blaine was found dead in their apartment in NY, he died like Kurt, natural causes. He reunited with Kurt up there, he recognized Kurt. There were always two birds flying together, Kurt and Blaine.

Not even death could keep them apart because what they had was an **_undying love._**


End file.
